


[podfic] Always

by Jenepod



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: O'Brien nurses Cora to health while she's ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337624) by [LorelaiSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared). 



> This podfic was part of a project for halfamoon (a fourteen day challenge celebrating female characters in fandom). I took part in this anthology last year too, and it was actually the first podficcing I had ever done, so I was excited to participate again and thus kind of mark that milestone. Plus, the turnout this year was phenomenal! So many more podficcers. :)
> 
> The anthology contains 104 stories, from 64 fandoms, performed by 47 readers. I was really short on time, and my flatmate lorelaisquared and I were visiting my parents for the weekend, so I thought I wasn't going to be able to participate. Then she mentioned she had a few drabbles that might work for it, and suddenly we were off! The result is two short but lovely Downton Abbey fics that were quite fun to record. Each of them were originally written as gifts for our friend ladyvivien, so I hope she enjoys her bonus podfics!
> 
> [You can download everyone's podfic from the entire project (in various forms) here!!](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html)

Cover Art provided by BessyBoo.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/Always.mp3) | **Size:** 3.1 MB



## Length

  * 00:02:15

## Hosting

    * Thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!

  
---|---


End file.
